


millicent the catalyser

by carlotawrites



Series: clusterfuck [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotawrites/pseuds/carlotawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a prompt found on tumblr  - “My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”</p><p>first of a series of kylux one-shots based on au prompts ound on tumblr (also, it's been almost two years since i last wrote something so, be kind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	millicent the catalyser

**Author's Note:**

> millicent because tumblr collectively decided that hux owned a cat named millicent

There’s a smooth ringing inside his head, as if a headache begging to reach his full potential. It’s probably lack of sleep, he thinks, even though he’s been an insomniac since the seemingly halcyon days of secondary school and it doesn’t seem like that is going to change.

The lift lets out a small noise, indicating it has reached the ninth floor. A straight albeit floppy and short ginger tress falls onto his face and his quickly tucked back next to the rest of his neatly trimmed hair. As he steps out of the lift, all he can think about is what awaits him – a quiet night, cigarette in between his thin, pale lips, cold night breeze sweeping through the open window, and Millicent sitting on his lap, purring with joy.

It’s as if Hux’s fantasy gets crushed by his own shoes. The first thing clear eyes are set upon is a ginger ball of fur running around. Millicent is out. And there’s some sort of cloth – dark, either black or brown on really dark blue, he can’t quite place it – hanging from her mouth. His feet move almost involuntarily towards the feline, treading with large steps.

He can barely manage to walk a metre or two before his attention shifts form his cat. There’s a man. A very tall, very naked, very attractive – _stop it_ – man running after his cat, chasing the poor thing.

“Millicent.” Hux calls out. “Millicent.” He repeats, as the cat paws slowly towards her owner.

“Hey, you! Those are my boxers! Your filthy cat has got their mouth all over my underwear!” An angry growl-like string of exclamations leaves plump lips as the naked man walks quickly towards Hux.

“Do you have no other underwear?” It’s a quick reply, a snap back, if you will. Hux is now holding the cat, green eyes fixed upon the other man’s face, avoiding to roam any further down, at the risk of compromising his orderly and strict stance.

“Your cat is eating my underwear!” The stranger adds, same angry tone as before. You can blame the lack of sleep, or the fact that Hux has only had four cups of coffee today as opposed to his regular six or seven per day, but it’s only then that it clicks – the naked man in front of him isn’t some random neighbor from the 8th floor of the apartment building, it’s his next door neighbour.

Hux had never once laid eyes on the creature that inhabited the apartment next to his. Loud music, screaming, knocking things down – that’s what he had heard coming from 8E for the past seven months. Now you’re thinking – seven months is a lot of time. Well, it is indeed a lot of time, but it’s not like Hux is fond of making new acquaintances or socializing with anyone who inhabits the same building as he does.

“Well, perhaps you deserve it. With all that noise coming you’re making.” The ginger adds.

“I do not. Now, would you give me back my underwear? It’s not enough that ginger ball of fur has jumped through my window, it stole my underwear!” Hux’s neighbour adds.

Now he knows how the cat got the underwear. The open window from this morning. As usual, most of the mishaps of Hux’s life could be blamed on the hot weather.

Blame it on the headache (which is now smoothing down), the lack of sleep, or the lack of caffeine _, or the muscled, ashen-skinned, naked man standing in front of him_ , but Hux decided to actually try and retrieve the boxers from his cat’s mouth, instead of dismissing the whole situation and merely telling the other man to go buy some new underwear.

“Come on, Millicent. Spit it out.” He coaxes, almost cooing at the ginger feline. “Come on, come on – there you go!” Long, deft fingers grab the black boxer shorts as they are released from the surprisingly strong grasp of the cat’s tiny mouth.

“Here you go.” The ginger all but thrusts the underwear into the other man’s chest, accidentally brushing his fingers against his neighbour’s muscles. It’s almost as he can feel a slight crimson flush expand from his chest up to his cheeks. Let’s face it, it’s been a while, quite a while, and all he needs is a name and he’ll have masturbatory fantasy material to last for a decent amount of time.

“So, if that is all – I apologize for allowing my cat to escape and for all of _this_ to happen.” Hux babbles out, feet already pulling him away from the handsome stranger and towards the door of 8F.

“It’s Kylo. Kylo Ren.” The dark-haired man spits out, almost as if he can read Hux’s mind.

“Hux. Just Hux.” Hux replies, key already turning to open the door.

* * *

It’s maybe two or three hours after the incident when Hux enters his room with the intent of going to sleep.

He wants to sleep, he does, and he needs to sleep. But the bottle of lube on the second drawer of his nightstand and the pictures of pale skin stretched over corded muscle in his mind have a different idea.

Hux grabs the bottle of lube and goes to the bathroom – in order to avoid a mess in the bedroom – and stands in front of the sink, facing the mirror. He shimmies off the grey briefs, but keeps the white undershirt.

A hand is coated with lube and green hues are shut. This lips are slightly parted at the cold sensation in his cock. Teeth grip at his bottom lip and the man feels a moan climb from his throat. He will not allow himself to sink that low, to be that cheap. The images appearing in his mind are cheap enough.

He likes to play with himself. He’ll go _fastfastfast_ until he can feel himself getting close and then he turns to painfully slow to really draw it out. His teeth are sinking so hard on his bottom lips he swears he can almost feel the blood reaching the surface of chapped lips, ready to break the dry skin and dribble slowly down his chin.

But most of his blood is somewhere else. As he gets closer and closer, he is no longer able to keep his mouth shut. He comes into the sink with a surprisingly loud moan, somewhat resembling the word _Kylo_.

The moment of deviation is over and he cleans himself as well as the sink and puts his grey briefs back on.

Going to bed, his eyes close almost as he hits the mattress.

There’s just one thing he forgot – the pairs of flats mirror each other, meaning 8E and 8F have bathrooms next to each other. And he can attest for the building’s surprisingly poor isolation. But then again, what are the chances that his neighbour was in the bathroom at the same time Hux was masturbating and that he heard him moan out his name?

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated. send me prompts at fredrickzollers.tumblr.com


End file.
